The Net That Ensnares
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "Besides, the eccentricity of the proceeding and conversation was piquant and above all Annie could help but feel interested, if not enchanted by this man and wonder how he would go on." Annie Cresta, the daughter of a clergyman meets the blind, affluent, and odd Mr. Odair, and together spin a tale of forbidden romance. 100th Little Stars reviewer request fic, Jane Eyre Inspired!
1. Chapter 1

_In spirit, I believe we must have met_

* * *

Annie's sister was prescribed to the general ideology that walks should only be taken on days of sunshine and merriment, in the mornings or after tea. Though however slight the annoyance that it caused, her sister Charlotte would rather accompany her then allow Annie to walk up the lane alone, for as her sister put it, "it is of necessity to a lady that she walks accompanied, otherwise it seems as though there could be trouble about".

Perhaps, Annie thought, that it was the empty fields on the left, or the solitary churchyard on the right leading to the church where their father was most likely preparing the Sunday morning sermon, with its inscribed headstones, its gate, and high steeple that reached up to the crescent moon still alight in the hour of evening tide. But there was something about the lane that left her sister unnerved in the late afternoon, though it didn't bother Annie in the slightest. In the small town in which they lived, it would be said by the inhabitants that of the two sisters, the elder being Charlotte by two years, and the younger Annabelle, that Annabelle had a far more reliable and practical nature, and acted above the common rounds of gossip and silliness that some women and even men were prone to in such fashions. In fact it was often remarked that Annie would be well suited to the life of a cleric's wife just as her mother was before her. But Annie had never been sure, and so after she had finished her own schooling, she had gone on to be a teacher. And so she had no such ability to take walks with her sister in the morning or early afternoon, and instead came home after school was finished and took a walk with her sister in the early evening. But that day Annie had sunk into melancholy, as the children were dismissed in the spring from school to help their parents with the sort of farm work natural for the area, and Annie felt quite listless for the time being. As if sensing Annie's growing feeling of destituteness, Charlotte aimed to make conversation light and pleasurable.

"Annie, so I'm sure you've heard." Charlotte stated before seeing Annie's expression of confusion, "About the families from London!"

"I have not heard anything about that topic." Annie said, "Remember, I have been surrounded by younger children who have no capacity for such gossip besides who picked up what toad on a dare or who skipped what rock further. But I fear I shall be lonely while school is out."

"True, true. So I shall enlighten you." Charlotte said excitedly, "As you know very well, weathering summer in London is surely to cramped and uncomfortable for distinguished families. So every effort has been made to renovate the old manors, and as such many families of great importance shall be weathering their summers now in our little town, starting within a month. Oh, just think of it Annie! There will be much activity! Think of a man of importance sweeping one of our town's ladies off their feet and sweeping them into a life of near royalty!"

"Ah, my sister. You read too many romances!" Annie laughed, a noise so infrequently made by her that it took her sister by surprise. "Remember first that a man of high stature would not marry under his status, as well as the teachings that father has so carefully instilled within us. Running off with a noble man would stop his heart."

"Oh Annie, indulge yourself a little with imagination!" Her sister laughed, grasping her arm and spinning with her. "Even you, I'm sure, have the desire to find love!"

"I consider myself very well loved-by my pupils and my family." Annie told her, "Why? Have you been perhaps tricking me into believing you have affection towards me?"

"You have foiled my plot!" Her sister cried in false anguish, making them both giggle much like school girls, Annie's heart much lightened before returning down the lane and back to the cottage by which they called home.

The Cresta family lived much like one would expect the family of a clergyman. They lived comfortably but modestly. Her mother cooked plain, but filling food, they owned things with use but nothing more, and had been instilled with the rigidity of religion as the backbone to their life. They waited for their father to return, which he did in due time, before settling at the table with a bowl of mash, a plate of onions and parsnips, and sausage for dinner, as Annie's father smiled affectionately at them.

Father Daniel Cresta was not an unhandsome man, with eyes that were green and a nose that was long, and a stern chin. However, though stern, he was kind, and very willing to help those in need within the community. Annie's mother Jane was of similar nature, handsome, but perhaps more distant emotionally. That is not to say she didn't love, but rather she showed her love more through the actions of her day to day life than she ever did with words, such as warming their father's slipped by the fire as he had been standing all day delivering the word of the Lord, or knitting them more scarves then a person could ever wear.

"Now, my darlings, let us say grace." Annie's father said, as they bent their heads as their father began the prayer, "Come, Lord Jesus, be our Guest in our house, and let Thy gifts to us be blessed. Amen."

"Amen." They all answered before serving out portions of food and drink, and then eating in relative silence before Charlotte said,

"Father, is it true that there will be many people coming to Panemshire from London?" Charlotte asked and their father smiled.

"Quite a few I daresay." Their father said, "I shall have a few more visitors to the church, I do believe. And that always lifts my heart."

"What's more important Charlotte, is Mr. Dempsey. I do believe that he will have his offer ready by the end of the month for you." Their mother said happily and Charlotte smiled. Frederick Dempsey was a tailor, a good match for Charlotte and had perhaps been decided on her since they were children. But all that mattered was that he was a fair, hardworking man who attended their father's church every day he could and would make Charlotte very happy.

"It shall be his second proposal. I believe I shall accept this time." Charlotte said, "You must make a man work hard and prove himself!"

"One daughter to be married, our son Kenneth off to school becoming a clergyman. How children grow so quickly!" Their mother said, sounding extremely pleased.

"So true, the blooms of childhood mature before one realizes." Their father said, "And I'm sure that for you, my Annabelle, a match will be made soon."

"I am still only eighteen." Annie reminded them tiredly, "And I'm quite content with my situation."

"Content, yes. But are you happy Annabelle?" Her mother asked, "Married life would suit you well. And I know ever since Father Atkins of the neighboring parish recovered from the loss of his wife Mary, God bless her soul, he's been very interested in you."

"Father Atkins is forty years my senior." Annie told her mother, "And yes I am happy. I just need something to do, otherwise I feel listless."

"Temper, Annabelle. Remember, the Lord values good temper, not the rush to defensiveness that you so often portray." Annie's father reminded her, "We just want what is best for you."

"I understand." Annie told him, trying to breathe in. To feel calm, and to appear dignified though a storm raged within her. She craved intellectual stimulation, and freedom to exercise her will. Though that was perhaps selfish and she had been given a very blessed and good life with her family, she sometimes wished for more.

Perhaps, she thought, this discontentment was her worst failing.

* * *

The affluent came in droves to escape the weather and stench of the city, their carriages pulled by purebred horses, and driven by butlers. The men wore suits made from the most beautiful materials and walked with ivory canes, and the ladies were powdered and pale, wore the latest styles, and floated along the lane with lace and floral parasols opened, decorating the noble ladies like perfectly cultivated flowers. They smelled of perfumes of exotic flowers and expensive wood varnishes, and flitted about like moths between the cusps of frivolity and pleasure.

Annie wasn't exactly sure of what to think of them. They did her no injury as they filled her father's parish and listened to his sermon, which with new company alighted his tone with fresh vigor. However she wasn't exactly fond of their actions, their lavishness and the way they pruned themselves like proud birds. But with the people came their children, and Annie was more than happy to delight the children with conversation after mass was finished while neighbors milled around and the rich spoke of loftier things from painted mouths then were of her concern.

"Annabelle, come here for a moment." Her father called, and she walked over to see a man and a woman, both stately, dressed finely and equally handsome. "Annabelle, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Odair. They are the owners of Riverton Hall."

"If you would excuse my rudeness for asking, but wasn't Mr. Fields the owner of Riverton Hall and his son named the proprietor of the manor?" Annie asked confused, naming the much loved and recently passed landowner who was born and bred in the area and had been a well-known lawyer, his son Cato Fields had never garnered the favor his father had and had frequently run off to the city to engage in frivolities and had allowed the hall to fall into disrepair.

"Of course, it was unfortunately sudden. After the mismanagement of the fortune, it was decided that since Mr. Fields was my late second cousin, that I would come into possession of Riverton Hall as well as its assets as the next of kin in line to inherit." Mr. Odair said, and Mrs. Odair cleared her throat.

"Such things are not proper conversation for a lady." Mrs. Odair reminded him sternly, causing Annie to flush and Mr. Odair to tap his cane.

"Of course, but in any case I have been made aware, Miss Cresta, that you are the teacher for the local schoolhouse."

"One of the teachers, yes." Annie answered, before Mr. Odair smiled.

"And that you have recently gone on vacation for the school year, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I am assuming that you can read and write."

"To the best of my knowledge I am proficient in both capacities."

"More than proficient. Annabelle is also fluent in French, and knowledgeable in math and sciences." Her father supplemented, before Mr. Odair finally got to his point.

"Then as you seem to be qualified, my son is in need of your assistance."

"Your son? Is he here today?" Annie asked, resisting the urge to scan the crowd of churchgoers as that would be extremely impolite.

"Not today. He is fragile in constitution as he survived a bout of Typhus when he was young, suffering a fever that took his sight, and we wished to give him time to recover from traveling." Mr. Odair said, "He is older than the students that you would teach, but it would be wonderful if for a few hours you came to read to him and keep him company. I of course would pay you for such services."

"I would first have to defer to my father and his opinion." Annie said respectfully, and her father smiled.

"It is of course the duty of neighbors to aid those who are in need, especially to those who suffer we shall not turn away. To help your son in any way we can is a feat that the Lord would most certainly bless." Her father said before Mr. Odair said, as if strangely relieved,

"I thank you. May we expect you on Monday? Perhaps at two?"

"I would be happy to accommodate."

"How wonderful. Now tell me, Father, of the history…"

And just like that the conversation turned to church politics and Annie's interest waned. She excused herself and went to go find her sister, only to see her deep in conversation with Mr. Dempsey. Wandering rather aimlessly, her mother pulled Annie to her side, and brought her into conversation with Mrs. Mellark, the baker's wife, and Mrs. Cartwright, the shoe maker's wife, about some dull housewife's gossip that barely held her attention.

If only she knew how interesting her life would become in two days.

* * *

Riverton Hall was a grand sort of place for the country. Having been restored since the Master and Mistress had been claimed, it was a riot of flowers and surrounded by majestic ash, elm, and oak, with the river that the name of the manor derived from flowing behind the thicket of trees. The grass was maintained, the stone seemed to be polished in the midafternoon light as she walked up the lane to it, trying not to feel overwhelmed. As long as she could, she fretted at the stairs by the gate, walking to and fro in a state of peculiar excitement as her eyes and spirit were drawn upwards from the grey hollow to the sky that was absolved from clouds as the moon ascended in the sun in a forward march. Before she knocked upon the handle she told herself sternly,

"You, Annie, are a teacher. A stern, strong, teacher who is grounded in principle. I shall not have my family's name drug through the mud and I shall succeed." And with her own words of encouragement in mind, she knocked on the door.

An older woman of plain black frock and white bonnet opened the door and smiled jovially, a stark difference from the imposing Hall in which the elder woman found her employment.

"You must be the teacher, come in my dear." The woman said, congenially. She was a woman in her late years, and yet still her countenance showed a sort vitality that surpassed her tiny frame. "I am Margaret Cohen. You could say I'm the head of the Odair's staff."

"It's wonderful to meet you." Annie said, "I am Annabelle Cresta."

"I was made aware of you coming here, but I certainly wasn't expecting a girl so pretty! The way they spoke of you I was expecting someone quite dour." Mrs. Cohen said, and Annie couldn't help but smile for it was obvious that Mrs. Cohen had that sort of effect on people.

"Well, I hope my disposition does not become perceived as such."

"I hope so too. The young master will probably be inclined to dislike you."

"The young master?"

"Yes, whom you will be instructing." Mrs. Cohen said as they began the walk through the magnificent courtyard. Immediately Annie came to the impression that Mrs. Cohen seemed to think it was necessary that someone should be amiable (mostly, Annie thought, ease her worries as her nerves were certainly obvious) so Mrs. Cohen began to talk kindly. She condoled the pressures of her work as a teacher; on the annoyances that must be accompanied with working with children as she had before commending her patience and perseverance when it came to educating the youth of lower class families as most affluent persons did as if the lower class were somehow less pleasant (though Annie of course did not fault the older woman, for most likely she had only worked and lived among the affluent for a long time). Annie lost track of what Mrs. Cohen was saying for a moment as she was taken into the main house and up the grand staircase, walking through the halls which were furnished with the utmost care and consideration, with expensive woods and furs and precious metal every way she looked. Annie only caught the end of what she was saying regarding her soon to be pupil and asked Mrs. Cohen if she would be kind enough to repeat.

"I've raised Finnick as if he were my own son, but he is…difficult as it were. Both his brothers are off at university now, so I believe he feels like quite a failure and acts out accordingly." Mrs. Cohen said with a sigh, causing Annie to frown in obvious confusion.

"Finnick?"

"Finn Nicholas. Forgive me, it is but a silly nickname I made for him as a child."

It was the past tense usage of his age in her sentence concerned Annie immediately, and she frowned.

"If it is not rude of me to ask, how old _is _Mr. Odair?"

"He is of nineteen years."

"Nineteen! I was under the impression he was of twelve or thirteen!" Annie said nervously as she resisted the urge to play with her bonnet as she so often did when her nerves overwhelmed her, "But I suppose a student is a student, despite the age."

"As long as the opinion holds firm, you shall be fine. Consider him a misbehaving child, and if he gives you trouble, please call and I shall assist you immediately."

"I will rely on you to do so." Annie said, regretfully. Mags, walked right up to a room and the right side of the hall and gave it three resounding knocks.

"Finnick, I've come with the teacher." Mrs. Cohen announced, giving another knock for good measure, Annie heard the sound of footsteps and ruffling.

"Oh enemy! Oh vile, unyielding happenstance!" A male voice cried from behind the door, full of a vigor Annie had not been expecting.

"Young Master." Mrs. Cohen said, obviously amused at the obvious injury in his tone, and opening the door without any further warning.

Young Master Finn Nicholas Odair was tall and dressed impeccably. In fact, it could be said with conviction that in his wardrobe and appearance there was not one thing out of place. His white shirt had been ironed, his blue vest smooth and silver buttons buttoned to the top, this was matched with a cravat tied at the neck with a perfect knot, his pants were pressed without crease, his dark shoes shined, and cane was polished. But what stunned her more was his appearance. She had been expecting a boy of sluggish and weak body, and ill mind. But instead this was a gentleman who was in possession of a beauty that only could be rivaled by Grecian art. Handsome in a face with much character, with a perfectly straight nose, good teeth, and solid chin rested beneath curls the hue of honey, reds and gold. But perhaps his most striking element was his eyes, though they were unfocused, were still stunning shades of blue and green in turn.

"My dear Mrs. Cohen, my nursemaid and confidante! I say to you that I was scheming to escape before my hour of trial arrived! But woe, it is too late! Too late, and I must face these demons as a general might; with conviction! So then I proclaim that I shall take a walk at my leisure and not be bothered by teachings from which I have already procured!" Mr. Odair announced with a dramatic flair that took Annie aback but had Mrs. Cohen smiling.

"Your teacher is here now, young master." Mrs. Cohen said, "And the doctor has said that you should not exert yourself so."

"I have no use for exercises of the mind. What ever should I use them for as I am trapped in the estate and shall be for the rest of my life? What say you?" Mr. Odair asked turning to Annie's general direction, tapping his cane as if giving a royal proclamation.

"A prideful creature you are." Annie observed, "A healthy soul may only rest in a healthy mind and body. And a teacher is to guide the student into such a state. I am here to help, not to hinder you in your endeavors."

"What spirit she has!" Mr. Odair said, "And I am guessing you are not willing to recant on the matter?"

"I have been asked by your mother and father to do so. I myself enjoy taking walks, and would be happy to accompany you after we have read." Annie said, trying not to feel the edges of her mouth turn up.

"But the doctor has said his constitution is too weak." Mrs. Cohen argued alarmed.

"A man's constitution is more enduring then you would believe. And Mr. Odair shall not be exerting himself heavily. It will improve him to be out in the fresh air." Annie said resolutely, "Now, Mr. Odair. Let us read. Mrs. Cohen, if I may be so rude as to request some tea? Reading parches my throat."

"Of course, I will be right back with a pot." Mrs. Cohen replied earnestly.

"And bring something sweet as well." Mr. Odair requested and Mrs. Cohen smiled and curtsied.

"Very well." She said, before leaving the room and Annie immediately walked over and sat by the table in the drawing room. Mr. Odair walked to the table surely, cane in front of him to help him navigate. He sat across from her, leaning the cane on the table and folding his hands.

"So tell me what books you enjoy." Annie asked and Mr. Odair laughed a jolly laugh.

"Shall you give me no name and remain a force of nature? A fairy born changeling?"

"Annabelle Cresta." Annie clarified, and Mr. Odair gave a chuckle and a nod.

"Annabelle." Mr. Odair said, as if running the name over his tongue and tasting it. "A beautiful name, it suits your voice and the light way you walk. It is French is it not?"

"My father went on a mission in France." Annie explained.

"Your father is the clergyman my parents were so keen on." Mr. Odair said, "Are you ever called anything else?"

"As a child I was referred to as by Annie." Annie said finding it a rather odd sensation to have his eyes trained upon her and yet know that he saw nothing. Despite the emptiness in his gaze, there lied power still. "I still think of myself as such. I prefer it to Belle."

"Annie." Mr. Odair said decidedly, "I see. And you are a teacher by profession?"

"At the local schoolhouse, sir."

"And you were educated well I assume."

"Very. At an institute from the time I was ten until six years had passed. After my years of learning had finished, I decided to return home and teach here."

"And how old are you now?"

"Eighteen, sir."

"And you have lived here your whole life since."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well." Mr. Odair said, "Then if you would please read to me my collection of poems that is by the bookcase, I would be grateful."

Annie walked over and grasped the heavy book of poems, before sitting down. The poems were ecclesial, with language that was heavy, intricate, and full of imagery. Annie read to him, watching as he nodded or hummed, but stopping only after Mrs. Cohen had appeared with the tray, and then proceeded to arrange the cups, spoons, and other utensils with assiduous care and served a tea brought from the far reaches of the world and shortbread cookies baked by the chef. Annie thanked Mrs. Cohen profusely for the wonderful tea, and sipped it to wet her thought as her companion went on as a statue, only breaking his solemn deliberation as he partook in the shortbread cookies and jam with the utmost politeness and manners. She had continued to read until she had read through a good portion of the book and stopping for good as he raised his hand.

"That will be all." Mr. Odair said, "I shall not dread our sessions I believe."

"Why do you say that?" Annie asked curiously as she gently closed the book in front of her and Mr. Odair continued to eat his shortbread cookies.

"Mrs. Cohen suffered an episode a few years ago, and though I love her dearly and would have her read to me, speaking for long periods of time causes her to stutter. The others who try to read to me do not have eloquence, and certainly not the poise to read the poetry you did without question. For me, dear Annie, my ears are my eyes and to hear words of beauty is one of my most singular joys in this tenth of a life I live. Therefore, I have a strong desire for my ears to not be tarnished by a subpar effort." Mr. Odair explained, but not before she blushed at the use of that name.

"Annie?" Annie demanded and Mr. Odair give a smile.

"I should imagine that there is another Miss Cresta?"

"Yes, but-"

"A given name makes you much more distinguished to me." Mr. Odair said, before standing up, "You may call me Finn if you wish. Take pity on a blind man and allow me such a curtesy."

"I shall allow it if it is what pleases you. I have no issue with the name, it is that I was not expecting it." Annie elaborated, as she placed her empty tea cup on the tray to make it easier for Mrs. Cohen to clean.

"Then the patience of a saint you must also have!" Mr. Odair announced, "You may survive me yet! So now, Annie, let me take you up on your previous proposal and let us take a walk."

"Unaccompanied?" Annie asked concerned, for it was scandalous for an unmarried woman to be alone with an unmarried man for obvious reasons, however Mr. Odair just laughed off her concern heartily.

"I am a cripple of a man. It will not tarnish your reputation I believe." Mr. Odair said shortly, "Think of me as a dog who follows you by the lead."

"Very well, Mr. Odair." Annie said, standing up, brushing her skirts before holding out her arm, which he took. Annie walked down the stairs carefully as she was trying to be considerate of Mr. Odair's disability, but Mr. Odair surprised her as he trailed his fingers on the railing, but made it to the foyer of the manor and out the door with ease, taking purposeful strides with Annie at his side as they began to walk up the lane.

For a while they were quiet, a strange agreement passing between the two of them as birds overhead called between the trees that were golden in the warm sun, and a fresh breeze lifted the air of the moor. Mr. Odair tipped his head back as if attempting to drink in the sun's rays like a young God sipping ambrosia. His steps became lighter, his stature taller, and his complexion more colored as if the outdoors breathed life back into his sickened body. As others walked by, they looked for a moment as if surprised before calling out to Annie with their greetings before continuing on with their work. They were almost to Annie's home when Finnick stopped for a moment and leaned by the fence, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Odair, how about we return to your home?" Annie offered before Mr. Odair gave her a sad smile.

"Would you find me silly if I told you that in my dreams I fancy myself a demigod?"

"A demigod?"

"From Homer's tales, those who can do great deeds and acts of superb strength and stamina. Those tales where Gods intervene on the worthy and magic is spun into every tree and rock. In comparison I find this world quite banal." Mr. Odair stated and Annie sighed as they began back.

"In comparison I find this world to be interesting and enlightening, but perhaps it is all a matter of perspective and expectation." Annie said thoughtfully as she made sure her arm was interlocked with his firmly so she could help carry his weight.

"So tell me then, what do you believe the state of the world is?" Mr. Odair asked her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What a strange and poignant question." Annie observed. "I believe it to be spring here, winter elsewhere, and summer still somewhere else. Men fight silly battles over earthly things, and others abuse their powers. They confuse vice as virtue and virtue as vice, and take appearance as truth. "

"I see. Then would you perhaps consider yourself as negative? Tell me then what you think the purpose of this life is!"

"Perhaps. I am not as idealistic as my sister, nor do I ever claim to be." Annie conjectured, before asserting, "I also fear that I am often lost in my thoughts. I suppose the more you think, the less ideal a world becomes. That is why tales and tales and our lives are the way they are. I am not divine, and will not be one until I rejoin the Lord in heaven. So you must not expect any divining or anything celestial of me as I will not expect of you which I do not anticipate at all. I have no such answers."

"Your view of the world affects your view on your nature I see." Mr. Odair observed, "Then I shall as well tell you of myself as we will be spending the utmost time together in the coming months! I am a man who appreciates the worldly goods and have very little patience for things of the spiritual matter-"

"Then why did you have me read such poetry?" Annie cried and the man beside her cackled freely at her distress.

"Because I find such things amusing, of course. Another thing is of course I only do things that I find amusing, and have no capacity for doing anything else. So please do keep amusing me as you have, my dear Annie. And finally, I am very much a man in love with the idea of freedom. I attempt to separate myself from the norms as much as possible, so do not find me offensive. It is all in jest." Mr. Odair announced as the continued down the lane before stopping as he smiled as brightly as the sun at her, not as much a cherub as having the enchanting spirit of a jester or the wild nature of a sylph trapped within a body that could not contain his erupting energy as it balanced on the edge of quiescence and excitement as he twirled his cane in his hand before planting it firmly on the ground. "I look very much forward to spending this summer with you, my dear Annie."

At that point Annie was quite disembarrassed. A reception of finished politeness would have most likely have confused her, as she could not have returned or repaid it by answering with grace after his strange repartee. His harsh caprice had on the contrary given her the sort of rugged exercise she would need to hone her abilities for the next year of school. Besides, the eccentricity of the proceeding and conversation was piquant and above all Annie could help but feel interested, if not enchanted by this man and wonder how he would go on.

* * *

**This is the 100th Reviewer request for Little Stars, for FandaticForeverAndAlways. This might end up being a fic with the length of approximately Adrift with five chapters, maybe more or less depending. But you guys review and tell me you love it, maybe it will be more.**

**An Odesta inspired by Jane Eyre (I worked in quotes so if anyone spots them, totally call them out)! I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave me a review/fav/alert to let me know you care. Until next time~OMGitsgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

_Even for me life had its gleams of sunshine._

* * *

The morning of the third week she had been in Mr. Odair's company was warm. As she walked along the lane, she felt the slightest perspiration gathering at her neck and made certain to secure her bonnet more firmly on her head. Her hair even on the best of days was thick and almost untamable, which led to her tying it up or wearing it in a bonnet if she could. Though she did not like to spend her wages on frivolous things, she had indulged on a few ribbons and bonnets, for hers had been worn to disrepair. The next thing on her list to get was of course to get her mother new cookware, but that was possibly the last thing on her mind as she made her way past the gate and courtyard and to the center of Riverton Hall where she was met with a strange sight.

"Ah, Annie you arrive again to relieve me of my constant boredom." Mr. Odair said in a stately manner, as he sat on the table in the center of the foyer of Riverton Hall between vases of carefully plucked roses and lit scented candles. He was sitting as if he was imitating a bust of royalty, sitting much like a child with his legs tucked beneath him and his cane stretched across his lap. Annie spied a few maids peaking from the halls, they're eyes alight with panic and dismay at the Young Master's display before giving Annie a pleading look. She was becoming almost infamous among those in the Odair's employ, who fluttered behind her as if she had the ability to calm the Young Master's strange whims though she was coming under the conclusion that there was barely a force of nature that had the ability to do so, and those of Riverton Hall might have to look for divine intervention.

"And what state do I find you in today, good sir?" Annie inquired, resisting the urge to laugh at the strange sight though perhaps at that point she should have been used to his outbursts of strangeness. It was as if his lunacy waxed and waned with the tides of the moon, leaving him affected like a lycanthrope or under some bewitchment of a witch from a tale spun of hysteria. Annie was beginning to expect his states of mind were catered to those in his presence and his singular joy was attempting to make Annie as uncomfortable as possible to elicit amusement.

"I meditate, Annie. As those do from the Far East! I open my mind to the infinite possibilities in the world, and attempt to procure what little understanding I may gather. But as you know, I bore easily. And so I thank the universe for your quick deliverance back to this Hall." Mr. Odair said before quickly standing up on the table, causing the table to groan and the maids to gasp in total fright as he jumped off and landed gracefully on his feet with a tap of his cane.

"Well I'm glad the universe came through on your request." Annie said, "However, I would like to add that I am here promptly at roughly the same time almost every day, depending on the conditions of the road."

"The semantics!" Mr. Odair said before announcing, "I have a request of you, and do not think that I propose something too scandalous."

"I will keep that in mind." Annie said before Mr. Odair gave a grand sort of smile before continuing.

"What is the day today, Annie?"

"I believe it to be Sunday, sir."

"Yes! Sunday! The day of Sabbath, when those pure of mind and good of heart congregate together to offer prayer. Would you say this correct, Annie?"

"I would like to say that is correct." Annie said, not exactly knowing where this conversation was going, but with Mr. Odair that was scarcely a new sensation.

"And you come here early every Sunday, as you have for the last three weeks that we have been companions so that we may go about our usual business and then you scurry off to your father's church." Mr. Odair said before lifting his cane and pointing to her. "This is also true, isn't that right Annie?"

"Yes, that is also right sir." Annie said, gently lowering his cane to the floor.

"Today, if you would let me, allow me to escort you to the hallow halls of your family's church." Mr. Odair said before Annie raised a brow and the maids in the corner burst into scandalized giggles at the utterly preposterous proposal. It was one thing to take a walk, but an unmarried man so brazenly asking a woman of bare acquaintance to Church without her father's consent was utterly out of the question.

"If you wish to go to church, you should go with your mother and father. Unlike you, I do have a reputation to uphold." Annie told him shortly. "Also, I believe you have told me that you do not believe in higher powers."

"No, I do not. I find religion as a whole an utterly preposterous and strange state of mind and have no idea how anyone can tolerate it." Mr. Odair said, "However, what I do find interesting is being in the center of town with many others where there is activity."

"So you will go to church in order to mingle?" Annie asked incredulously.

"I wish to go to church to go into town." Mr. Odair explained, "And I wish to escort you there."

"And why me, I should ask? Aren't your parents in good health and state of mind?" Annie asked him and he just smiled mischievously.

"Because, my dear Annie, I prefer your company to anyone else's in this world."

"What a bold statement." Annie observed, "Do you have such little love for Mrs. Cohen?"

"Oh, my love for her is overflowing! But I prefer your company, for your wit is quick and you always make your feelings known to me. Also, you walk quickly and I do dislike those walk without the slightest bit of haste." Mr. Odair explained, "Do you dislike my company so much that you would shun my request without further thought? Perhaps the injury to my heart would finally rid me of this wretched body!"

"You sir, are dramatic and uncompromising." Annie conceded before saying, "I shall not have it on my conscious that I give you injury, real or otherwise. Is this all that is all you wish for today?" Annie asked, and Mr. Odair smiled.

"That is all that I wish for today." Mr. Odair said proudly and Annie sighed.

"Very well, Mr. Odair." Annie said with a defeated shrug. "If that is what you wish, then as your teacher and companion I shall accompany you to Church this morning."

"Wonderful!" Mr. Odair announced, "I knew you have it not within you to deny me such pleasures."

"That is simply because these pleasures seem to be all you have, sir." Annie dissented, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from the utter embarrassment she would soon be receiving from the town.

"True enough, dear Annie. If anyone should approach and give you trouble, shall I pretend to be dumb as well as blind?" Mr. Odair asked before Annie resisted the urge to scoff.

"No need. I am just simply doing my Christian duty. But please refrain from calling me Annie whilst we are in proper company. I shall not have a scandal on my hands." Annie told him sternly.

"You shall not hear a single word otherwise, Miss Cresta." Mr. Odair said, reaching for her hand, taking a moment to find it before holding it in his silk gloves, and saying before kissing it, "So slender and small, but so vivacious. You hold such powers over me that I believe it to be a bewitchment. For your pleasure and convenience I shall bend to a will not my own for the first time in my life."

Immediately she felt her face flush red and her palms begin to sweat, as he looked up at her with that silly smile and those brilliant eyes, however unfocused. Immediately, after having been stirred from her daze by the maids who released an audible gasp she snatched her hand back to hold it over her wildly beating heart.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Annie hissed, completely bewildered at the situation while Mr. Odair gave a chuckle.

"I believe that one of your silly rules is that you shalt not say the Lord's name in vain." Mr. Odair announced gleefully before beginning to walk forward. "Church will start rather soon will it not? Shall I have a maid call forward the driver? I know my parents were in town and were going to Church from there."

"I shall do it." Annie said hastily, rushing out of the manner and pressing her hands to her burning cheeks, hoping that the spring air would help cool her face and steady her nerves.

Unfortunately, she found that even when the driver was called, her heart was still beating at a rapid pace.

* * *

"Annie, who is this?" Her mother asked, her tone tight obviously wrought tight by total disbelief and outrage as the whole township stared at Annie and Mr. Odair, who was smiling pleasantly on her arm. Mr. and Mrs. Odair rushed over, obviously flushed with injury.

"Finn Nicholas, we discussed that you are not well enough for trips to the town and on your teacher's arm without escort! Miss Cresta I'm sure my son has done you some injury, please forgive him for his transgression!" Mrs. Odair said, obviously distraught before the young Mr. Odair gave a wonderfully pleasant smile that Annie was beginning to associate with Mr. Odair attempting to get his way by disarming his adversary with feigned politeness.

"Forgive me, mother. You see, Miss Cresta and I were reading, and she realized that she was going to be late for Church. I of course needed to take responsibility, so I escorted her unthinkingly for which I have already apologized profusely. You know how sometimes my absentmindedness takes hold of me." Mr. Odair said, weaving the story with complete ease instead of telling his mother the truth of the matter, causing Annie to look at him incredulously while the obviously outwitted Mrs. Odair's face went pale and Mr. Odair smiled tiredly, obviously used to giving into the young Mr. Odair's requests.

"As long as there was no injury made, there is little to worry about. Very well." Mr. Odair said, "Now come along, dear wife. Fretting so is not good for your nerves."

Mr. Odair led his wife away, while others in the community ogled at the spectacle before them before the young Mr. Odair looked towards Annie.

"I imagine from the sensation I am getting that there are many people looking at me." He said rather privately as they began to walk.

"It must make you happy, I know you do love being at the center of attention, no matter who is the audience." Annie remarked causing Mr. Odair to chuckle down the pathway to the Church, the rest of the township looking at them in utter disbelief as the rich folk of the city filed in behind them.

"Miss Cresta, you wound me. I have little regard for what men think, I prefer the company of women." He said in a hushed tone.

"Most women here are from farming families who young or already married, I doubt your parents would be happy for you to keep their company. They only tolerate me because I am educated." Annie told him pointedly and Mr. Odair chuckled, leaning close into her ear.

"As you have probably noticed, I do not usually mind what my parents bid me." Mr. Odair said rather slyly.

"How your parents let you get away with that disrespectful attitude is beyond me. My father would have taken the rod to me." Annie told him, unimpressed. As if taking her tone into account, he decided to enlighten her on something she had previously wondered about.

"You doubt my abilities, Miss Cresta. I have been told that I have quite the silver tongue. A vow as flimsy as marriage is hardly an obstacle when it comes to my fancies, why else do you think I've been without a governess or tutor for so long? My parents have yet to find a young woman who could resist me, or a man who can stand me. And we both know that my parents let me go on as I will, it is much less effort on their parts." Mr. Odair told her, and Annie resisted the urge to gasp at the complete audacity of his statement.

"Mr. Odair, I shall have you know that marriage is a sacred vow that should not be taken lightly." Annie berated him quietly before Mr. Odair's smile became all the more seductive and she felt his thumb circle slowly and lightly upon her forearm causing Annie to flinch as they entered the Church.

"That of course being the biggest issue I take with this religion. This God of yours states that humans are meant to strive to become pious and moral creatures, but such a state is unnatural. There are no promises that people will not break when it comes to bear the slightest inconvenience. Even you my dear Annie, I am positive, wishes to taste what pleasure life may offer to you." Mr. Odair whispered, Annie's face becoming red hot in embarrassment as she deposited him by the pew in which his parents sat.

She could barely focus on the sermon, and Annie was sure that her distraction was noticeable to her sister who sat next to her, giving her looks every couple of moments. But Annie was certainly not the only one who was distracted, for as she looked around she noticed many of the girls casting glances towards the young Mr. Odair who just looked blissful as her father continued the sermon of things that she simply could not think of in her state of complete dismay.

Surely Mr. Odair got a laugh out of her discomfort. That had to be the only reason for his odd advances to her. Annie had no experience with love beyond that of the familial love she knew from her family and even that at times was held back in favor of the stern practices and the rigidity of their religious practices. Life was not pleasurable, it was work. It was the work to solidify faith and do good deeds, it was work to gain an education and an income, it was work to have a family and to have a good and fruitful marriage, and it was with those works done and daily prayer said that God would judge a person in righteousness. That was simply human's curse from the original sin for as Genesis put it best "By the sweat of your brow you shall eat bread, Until you return to the ground, from which you were taken" (Genesis 3:19-21), Annie concluded. Perhaps it was just the way Mr. Odair had been raised that caused the deviation in their thinking. He was a young master, an ill young master, who had been tended to like a delicate piece of art. He had only know pleasure in his life, so of course he would believe that life offered pleasure and the sordid stories of love that fell from his lips were simply a result of that. But Annie knew better, life offered no pleasure, just opportunities. And it was only the achievement of goals and pursuits that gave Annie temporary satisfaction and drove her to the next obstacle.

People could not be truly changed, Annie thought, but Mr. Odair was not a fickle man. In fact he had proven time and time again to be in possession of shrewdness and incredible intelligence. If Annie could, she would conform his thoughts to be more oriented towards the good for he was certainly set on a path of destruction. Annie was his teacher after all, and a teacher's goal was to guide the students through life in order to be in a better position. Perhaps it was her mission to try to save Mr. Odair from his folly, but it was more likely a fool's errand and Mr. Odair was simply her foil.

Annie would attempt to help Mr. Odair but she had little hope. Most likely all she could do was attempt to contain his oddness and redirect them in an appropriate fashion, Annie thought.

After her father's sermon just as a couple girls of the township, including her own sister ran up to her, faces flushed and lips twittering with giggles.

"That is the man you've been helping?" Charlotte demanded her bosom straining against her dress as she heaved with obvious emotion, "He is so handsome, Annie!"

"He doesn't have a handsome disposition." Annie answered quietly, feeling strange under the scrutiny of so many other women.

"But he escorted you to Church today! You wouldn't let any ordinary man do so." One of the other girls, Vivien said in utter shock. "Annie, you must be holding out on some details."

"He's odd and what he did was incredibly rude. He simply wouldn't take no for an answer, even though I'm sure he nearly caused my mother's heart to stop and went against his parents' wishes." Annie explained before Madge, the eldest daughter of the town's lawyer giggled.

"Oh I would certainly allow him whatever he wished." Madge laughed, "Annie you are so very lucky."

"That is certainly one way of stating the facts." Annie said shortly, and if sensing Annie's discomfort, thankfully the topic was changed until Annie caught a glimpse of Mr. Odair confidently strutting towards her, cane helping him forward. He gave her a charming smile before saying to the rest of the ladies in attendance,

"Ladies, may I please have a moment with Miss Cresta?" Mr. Odair said, before the rest of the girls scattered, while Annie began to sweat as she surely felt the eyes of almost all in attendance turn to them yet again. "Your father is an extremely good speaker."

"Enough with the flattery, what is it that you require, Mr. Odair?" Annie snapped, causing Mr. Odair to chuckle wholeheartedly.

"My, what a sharp tone. I am almost wounded. I certainly don't require anything at the moment. I am just simply tired of hearing my father drone on with other men about business deals and outdated philosophies. I came for a breath of fresh air, and company I can stand."

"Mr. Odair we both know your ego is quite sturdier then that." Annie said in a warning tone, before Mr. Odair tapped his cane. "Now truly, what is it?"

"I was simply wondering if you would do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening." Mr. Odair requested and resisted the urge to shake her head and instead crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not feeling particularly well." Annie said, "You will have to forgive me but I decline."

"You do not have to eat, but I would still like to have dinner with you." Mr. Odair said shifting closer to her, still an acceptable distance but immediately Annie felt her throat dry and her heart begin to race again as she looked up into his godly face. He was so much taller then she, so breathtaking that she had to keep herself from getting weak.

"Why would I have dinner if I am not hungry?" Annie demanded of him, digging her nails into her sleeves.

"Miss Cresta, if today was the last day of the earth, if tonight was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?" Finnick appealed to her, his voice dipped low and almost honeyed in quality.

"For what purpose?"

"Perhaps it is because I enjoy your company more than I have ever enjoyed anyone else's company."

"Mr. Odair, you ask too much of me." Annie told him sternly. "You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"What sort of trouble?" Mr. Odair asked curiously, and Annie just stared at him incredulously.

"You went directly against your parents' wishes, made me a figure of notoriety, and to make things stranger you seem to wish to continue on for the day."

"Is it such a crime to wish to spend more time with you?" Mr. Odair asked her, and Annie balked at the utter insanity of what he was saying to her.

"Gain control over yourself. I am an employee of your family, not someone of your class with whom you should be socializing. Now please start viewing our relationship in a proper manner." Annie warned him.

"Stubborn and annoyed. How consistent of you, Miss Cresta. I put my request in an absurd and insolent form. Miss Cresta, I bed your pardon. The fact is, once for all, I don't wish to treat you like an inferior-" He cleared his throat before clarifying, "That is that I claim only superiority as must result from a single year's difference in age and a century's advance in experience. It is by virtue of this superiority and this alone that I desire you to have the goodness to talk to me a little now and over dinner and divert my thoughts, which are galled with complete boredom."

Mr. Odair had somehow deigned an explanation, almost an apology, and Annie did not feel apathetic to his condescension. However, this was simply not enough to her. She could not excuse the strange happenings of the day.

"I am willing to amuse you, if I can sir-quite willing. That is why I am within your company often enough, is it not? But I cannot follow this order." Annie said apologetically before curtsying. "I shall see you in two days' time, Mr. Odair."

And it was on this note that she turned on her heel and went to rejoin her sister and the other girls, and claiming illness she was excused and Charlotte accompanied her home, and she did not look back at Mr. Odair until she was well on her way up the lane.

It was then she watched as Mr. Odair simply stood as a singular figure in a courtyard full of people, before his parents came to lead him away.

* * *

The following few days, the countryside was washed by a cold rain that kept her from traveling to Riverton Hall. When finally subsided, the roads were in little shape to be walked, and it took much effort to call forth a driver and to make her way to Riverton Hall. She was surprised to see a carriage already leaving the property, and a man who she recognized as Mr. Cato Fields within looking downright enraged. His attention was obviously on the bleak environment before catching Annie's eye for a moment and smiling a hard and viscous looking smile and moving on, the whole silent exchange sending a shiver of foreboding down her spine before she entered the gates and made her way to the center home.

Unlike usual, when the halls were decorated with Mr. Odair's antics, that midmorning the hall was eerily sepulchral. A maid who was not Mrs. Cohen escorted her in almost nervously, and she was brought into the kitchen where Mrs. Cohen was busily preparing a kettle of tea. Unlike her usually jovial attitude, Mrs. Cohen seemed tired and terribly bothered, for her eyes were ringed with darkness and the stress had affected her posture. However in sighting Annie she brightened up considerably.

"Miss Cresta, oh it is wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Cohen said, her voice excited as she grasped Annie's hands, as if Annie had just delivered her a miracle through her own powers. At the peak of her confusion, Annie finally asked,

"Was that Mr. Fields I just saw? I thought he was in London."

"Yes. Rude boy he is, came in demanding the Master to give him a loan. The master denied him rightfully, and I hope he does not return." Mrs. Cohen said before fanning herself, "Dear me, all this excitement is making me dizzy!"

"What is happening?"

"The Young Master is running a fever today. But I'm sure he'll appreciate pleasant company. I'm sure all the yelling Mr. Fields and Mr. Odair did hasn't helped either." Mrs. Cohen said regretfully and Annie frowned.

"Is he truly ill?"

"The Young Master is almost always ill. It was a miracle he survived when he was young, but it has left him weak. He used to be so energetic, Miss Cresta. It still hurts to seem him like so." Mrs. Cohen bemoaned, as if her master's pain was her own pain, her eyes nearly on the verge of tears. .

"How did he come down with such an illness so quickly? He appeared in good health a few days ago."

"Would you believe he stood outside in the rain? Oh of course you would, you have witnessed the strange things he does. Perhaps he slept walked, but in the morning when I called on him, he was soaked to the bone and shivering, in nothing but his sleeping gown. We called on Dr. Abernathy, and thankfully it isn't anything more than a fever, but he still considerably ill." Mrs. Cohen said worriedly, "He had been so happy, dear, and so much more robust! I hadn't seen him so excitable in so long. Did he say anything to you, Miss Cresta?"

"No." Annie lied, because certainly his decline in health could not be because of the row they had gotten into at church. The possibility chilled her to her very essence, as Annie had thought him to be in possession of more mental fortitude. Perhaps a more gentle approach was necessary when it came to handling the strange Young Master, like soothing an overtired child, Annie thought.

Mrs. Cohen finished preparing the tea, and Annie quickly followed her up to Mr. Odair's bedroom. Mrs. Cohen tentatively knocked, but did not need to wait long for a response,

"Come in." A rough voice called, and buried underneath the sheets was Mr. Odair, his teeth chattering and body shaking, while his face was flushed and his unfocused eyes were glassy he looked visibly surprised. "I recognize those steps. Is it Miss Cresta?"

"It is I." Annie said gently, any bitterness she had from their fight dissipating from her demeanor, while Mrs. Cohen fixed Mr. Odair his cup of tea and then promptly excused herself. It was only then that Mr. Odair addressed her again, sounding quiet and withdrawn.

"Annie, you shouldn't have come today. It was raining and I wouldn't wish for you to have been bothered."

"Nonsense." Annie scolded, before grasping a quilt from a nearby chair and draping it over Mr. Odair's other layers as with shaking fingers he lifted the cup to his mouth, taking a gulp before setting it down and nearly collapsing back into bed, as if all his strength had been taken by that simple movement.

"Forgive me, Annie. I believe I have been a seriously rude to you. I was quite expecting to never see you again." Mr. Odair said, "As you can imagine, I am used to this. If you are here to give your farewell, it would serve me better if you just left now."

The utter defeat in his tone was so bewildering and concerning that it caused her to pause her actions and truly look at him. Normally, Mr. Odair was so big. Not completely in his physical sense. His charisma filled a room to its brim, but now he was just like the silhouette from afar, a single shadow within an empty courtyard. Was the performance and the grandeur simply a façade, and was this the man underneath? Or was this perhaps another mask Mr. Odair would slip on when it pleased him?

Either way, it did not matter to Annie. She would still continue to come to Riverton Hall as long as her resolve held firm.

"I am not going anywhere." Annie told him firmly, "Though you may not believe this, I know that I could never just leave you alone."

"Oh." Mr. Odair said, sounding in awe and slightly embarrassed before Annie looked at Mr. Odair expectantly as she sat beside his bedside.

"Is there anything you should like me to read?" Annie asked, and Mr. Odair smiled at her.

"I should like to read nothing, for as of late I find myself too excitable." Mr. Odair said before saying, "I wish to stay in this moment forever, methinks._ Stand still, you ever-moving spheres of heaven, That time may cease, and midnight never come again!"_

"_Come what come may, time and hour run through the roughest day."_ Annie combated pouring herself some tea and taking the liberty to freshen Mr. Odair's cup. He smiled at her wickedly before saying,

"So it is Shakespeare you prefer?" Mr. Odair inquired, "And _Hamlet_ nonetheless! I would have thought you to be more enamored with _Romeo and Juliet_."

"It shows how little you know me by." Annie said as she sipped her tea. "But that you should choose _Doctor Faustus_ to quote upon your sick bed just emboldens my opinion of you as a whole."

"And what exactly is your opinion on me?" Mr. Odair inquired, "Of my looks and of my habits and of anything else you please to tell me. I often find myself wondering of your opinion for you are an enigma."

"Sir, your presence and at this request you have given me, I find myself thinking that very few masters would trouble themselves to hear a paid subordinates feelings." Annie stated, causing a riot of laughter to bubble from his throat.

"Ha! My paid subordinate! That honor belongs to my most distinguished and beloved father. But no matter, on that mercenary ground might I have an answer? Do you think me handsome?"

Annie should have deliberated so that she could have responded to the question by something conventionally vague and polite but instead with a slip of the tongue she said, "No sir."

"Ah! By God there is something singular about you! A quality in which no other woman in all the land is in possession! I often in my head cast you as I do ecclesial music, somber and grave and simple. You sit with your hands folded neatly on your lap and sit with a posture of regulation. And yet when one asks you a question, or makes a remark to which you are obligated to reply you state a rejoinder which, if not blunt, is at least brusque. You stun me into submission, for you are perhaps the first in all my life to say that of me!" Mr. Odair exclaimed with fervor, causing Annie's embarrassment at the exchange to heighten.

"Sir, I was too plain and I beg your pardon. I should have answered more diplomatically, and have reminded you that beauty if very much a subjective thing."

"You attempt to soothe my injured pride, but I will have nothing but the truth! Go on, what fault do you find in my appearance? My lack of vision may be grotesque, but I have been told my eyes are a fair color. I have all my limbs and other necessities, they all work accordingly and all the features of any other man. So what is it that you find so revolting?"

"Perhaps to others you are undeniably beautiful, but for me outer beauty has little to do with worth. It is what is within." Annie tried to explain, "I only meant that I crave friendship with someone of similar qualities and values."

"Qualities and values! Are my qualities and values different than yours?"

"Markedly, sir."

"Then name them and I shall try to rebuke."

"Very well, sir." Annie said, "You are self-absorbed, unrelenting, mystifying, and purposefully vexing. You do not respect others as you should, nor do you seemingly care of their feelings. Why, however I find perplexing. For either you do it because you are utterly unaware, or you do it because you want admiration, or some other cause that I cannot put into form or words, for obviously you are sensitive and thoughtful."

"By God you see into my soul!" Mr. Odair exclaimed, "Are you sure you are not a supernatural being?"

"Quite, sir. I am only commenting on my observations, for which I have no evidence for but experience over these past few weeks."

"Has it ever occurred to you, dear Annie, that I may perhaps just be lonely?" Mr. Odair asked her softly and she blinked.

"Why no, sir. You have everything and more than most shall ever have." Annie answered dutifully and he simply took another sip of his tea as he pondered his answer.

"_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings."_ Mr. Odair quoted but did not elaborate. He simply lay there, looking exhausted and pale, his eyes unfocused but trained upon her with intensity, until he stated, "I would rather be happy, then to be dignified Miss Cresta. To me, it is my happiness that is most important. If that be the cost of other's happiness, then so be it. Life is too short but to waste but a second upon trying to make others happy."

"And you truly believe that?" Annie demanded, feeling her hands shake and her heart race in indignation. "Because for me it is certainly helping others that gives joy!"

"My philosophy is still true for you." Mr. Odair observed, "Just as promises are for the keepers and marriage is for each individual's happiness and religion allows people to sleep at night. Humans are really such vain and selfish creatures."

"Then why bother with me?" Annie said, standing up, "What is the use of all of this?"

"Because it makes me happy and it makes you happy. What other use exists in the world? If you truly believe that others cannot achieve happiness without your help, you are self-righteous." Mr. Odair said, "Even though I do not think you are."

"Then what do you think of me?" Annie asked him, feeling suddenly so tired.

"I think you are an admirable woman." Mr. Odair answered immediately.

"How could I be admirable if what you said of humans is true?"

"Because you really believe it." Mr. Odair said, "You really believe that being on this earth is for the benefit of others. That is why you deal with me so beautifully. That's why out of the whole of this Earth, I respect you the most."

"I hope I can change your mind." Annie said with conviction through her tears. "That you can help others and do great things and not just survive on this fake happiness."

"I hope so too." Mr. Odair agreed looking towards the window even though he could see no light, "I hope so too, Miss Cresta."

Not long after their heated debate, within a few minutes of silence Annie got up and made her departure, trying not to see the way Mrs. Cohen frowned so sadly. Annie walked back home despite the weather, hoping that the crisp air after the rain would calm her stinging eyes, but it was to no avail. Annie returned home crestfallen and unsure of what to do.

It was to be a long night, she thought as she blew out her candle. For she knew she was without the promise of sleep.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! It's been a while. I had to deal with some family emergency things and returning back to school, and since this was the fic I had most worked on it is being updated first. LS will be updated soon as well.**

**If anyone thought Annie was overreacting in the whole church scene, in Victorian Era England what Finnick did was totally improper. It would be today's equivalent of showing up for a date 2 hours late, spitting in your date's food, and insulting her parents with slurs on the way out the door before asking when the next time they can meet up and do it again is. But Annie also did something uncharacteristic and refused Finnick's demands. Something rather unheard of for the time, since women occupied a very precarious situation in society.**

**Also if anyone is wondering about the odd characterization of Finnick, I mostly based it off the fact that in my head cannon Finnick (and in actual canon) often had to play roles based off of the people around him. Having been stripped of his rights as an individual obviously would have left him bitter and pessimistic on the whole about humanity, while he put on a carefully crafted mask of seduction and outrageous behavior that eventually became somewhat of a coping mechanism. But it's never argued that there isn't good inside of him, and his real emotions often slip through the cracks. In this fiction, his rights are stripped also by a force outside of his control and he acts out in ways so that he can to cope. Thus it's funny how he quotes not only a man who is damned to go to hell, but a man who is damned to be betrayed, and he is quoted at with the story of a man seeking a vengeance that will be his undoing.**

**Well…that's at least how I think about it. A little insight into the thought process of Green.**

**And talking about damning and whatnot, references include:**

**The Bible**

**_Hamlet_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Julius Caesar_, all by William Shakespeare.**

**_Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe (or better known in contemporary society as the Faustus and Mephistopheles story)**

**Sherlock by the BBC (yep, for anyone who thought they were going crazy, I actually snuck one in there)**

**And obviously _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte and HG by Suzanne Collin**

**Obviously I don't claim to own any of these, but just hope that if you're curious to why I used what quotes where, read! Or…use Sparknotes. That too.**

**On another note, the plot to this story has been written out and will only be five chapters, or six depending on how the cookie crumbles. But in any case, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave of review/fav/alert to let me know you care. And until next time ~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
